


Going Local

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (the best TARDIS), F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Interfering TARDIS, Local clothing, Local customs, Meddling TARDIS, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: A planet the Doctor plans to take Rose has a very interesting traditional clothing custom, and it takes his companion by surprise.





	Going Local

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SelenaTerna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/gifts), [ZoeBelle9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBelle9/gifts).



> If half of this looks familiar, it's because I originally posted the first half in one of my [prompts collections](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13277514/chapters/30735540). I considered deleting, but didn't want to delete the sweet comments with it. So please forgive the reposting. 
> 
> Buuuuuuuuuut, once I combined SelenaTerna's prompt with Zoebelle's prompts (both sent me "not wearing that"), it was long enough to post as a separate fic. Hope you don't mind!! :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Yeah, I’m not wearing that,” Rose says, staring at the item of clothing the Doctor dangles from his fingers. 

“But Rose, you said you wanted to start dressing up more to match the local culture.”

Rose glares at the offending object. “Not when it’s strips of leather that’ll barely cover all my important bits,” she replies, then smirks when an amusing idea flits through her mind. “Why’d you take me here, anyway?” she asks. “Did you  _ want _ to see me dressed up in this… thing?”

“What!? No, absolutely not. Nope, nada, nothing. You and your bits,” he waves at her midsection, “never crossed my mind.” He clearly attempts to maintain an innocent and nonchalant expression, but the bright pink flush to the tips of his ears gives him away.

Rose smiles demurely, letting her tongue dance between her teeth in the way she knows drives him mad. “You know what? I think I’ll wear it. As long as it’s what the locals wear, yeah?” She plucks the garment out of his fingers and saunters toward the corridor. 

“Speaking of,” she says, stopping in her tracks to face the Doctor. “What do the men wear here? ‘Cause I think, you know, if  _ I’m _ goin’ local, I think you should too.”

The Doctor pales and marches to Rose, snatching the strappy garment out of her hands. “You know what? This was a terrible, _terrible_ idea. What should we do instead? _Oh!_ _Chips!_ Let’s get chips!”

Tossing the item of clothing behind him, the Doctor runs to the console and pulls levers and pushes buttons to take them away from this planet. 

Rose stands and stares at him for a moment before biting back a laugh and shaking her head. Bending over, she picks up the garment and tucks it away inside her jacket, then turns and walks toward her room.

Perhaps it’ll be useful later. One never knows.

* * *

 

When Rose returns to her room, she walks to her closet to change into her favorite pair of jeans before chips, but all her clothes have disappeared. Looking around curiously, she strokes the wall. “What’s this, then? You tryin’ to tell me something?”

The lights brighten briefly, then focus on her bed. With a shrug, Rose walks over and laughs loudly when she spots the item the TARDIS has placed there. “So we’re not goin’ for chips, I take it?” she asks, then pulls out the strappy leather garment from her inside her jacket. “Suppose I should figure out how to put this on.”

Despite her amusement over the situation and the TARDIS’s obvious interference with the Doctor’s determination to avoid wearing such a revealing get-up himself, she’s a bit nervous to wear something so risque in front of the Doctor. She’d always thought that the first time he’d see her in so few clothes, the situation would be a little less blending in with local culture and a little more fucking. Or at least a day on the beach in a skimpy bikini, distracting him with her curves.

After stripping her clothes off, Rose makes her way back inside her closet and is pleased to find that not only is garment rather easy to put on, it’s also quite comfortable. The places she’d expecting to chafe and dig uncomfortably are covered with a leather-like fabric that feels like silk. She bends over in front of the mirror, inspecting herself from various angles, and smiles. 

The TARDIS flashes pink lights in her room, clearly communicating her approval of the outfit. Rose had initially planned to wear a coverup to the console room, but something about this outfit is oddly liberating, and she experiences a flash of confidence she doesn’t normally feel when dressing in the morning. As she walks by her bed to the door, she grabs the Doctor’s outfit and makes her way to the console room.

* * *

 

“Oh, Rose, good you’re here, I–” He stops at stares, his jaw falling open rather inelegantly, and he moves his lips around a bit, as though trying to find words. 

“Cat got your tongue, Doctor?” Rose asks with a smile, walking up to him as though nothing is out of the ordinary. 

His eyes widen the closer she gets, and he backs up into the console. “You–” He points at her, then carefully averts his eyes. “You said you didn’t want to wear that.”

“No,” Rose corrects, “you said  _ you _ didn’t want to wear  _ yours. _ ” She holds out his outfit, purposefully dangling the crotch from her fingertip. “The TARDIS thinks otherwise. I believe we’re not going for chips.”

If possible, the Doctor’s eyes bulge further out of his head he he sees what she’s holding out for him. “No, I’m not wearing that,” he says, echoing her words from earlier. 

“Oh,” Rose replies with a smug smirk, “I rather think you will. You can take any complaints you have to the TARDIS.” Rose pats the console, and the rotor pulses up and down, glowing purple. 

“Traitor,” the Doctor hisses at his ship, who pulses mauve a few times, and scowls. He then eyes the garment in Rose’s hand with suspicion.

“What, are you embarrassed? Something to hide, Doctor?” Rose asks, trying her best to hold back a smile but failing miserably. She knows poking the Doctor’s ego will be the key to getting him in the outfit.

The Doctor pulls himself up and puffs out his chest. “I absolutely do  _ not _ have anything to hide. Give me that, I’ll show you.” And without another word, he grabs the garment from Rose and stalks out of the console room. 

Rose waits only a few minutes for the Doctor to return, and when he does, it’s her trying not to ogle this time. He’s… definitely  _ not _ got anything to hide. The Doctor is all long limbs and lean muscle, his legs perfectly defined and chest and shoulders perfectly muscled. In addition to that… Well… She now has a few new images to fuel her fantasies at night. 

The Doctor walks confidently across the room and stands in front of her. “Well? Everything in order?”

Rose can’t stop the deep blush from spreading from her cheeks downward. She nods, not trusting herself to speak. 

He smirks. “Good. 

The Doctor’s sudden confidence in the wake of his earlier hesitancy is enough to pull her head out of the gutter and realize she wants to get back the upper hand in this situation. 

“Doctor,” she calls as he moves to send the TARDIS into flight. “We could go to… wherever it is these outfits belong, or…” She pauses, and steps toward him, sliding her finger under one of the straps covering his chest. “We could stay on the TARDIS and figure out how to take these off. I’ll get your back, if you get mine.”

The Doctor only squeaks in response. 


End file.
